


Praise

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Light Dom/sub, M/M, cw:past abuse, dom!stiles, sub!derek, super vague mentions though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A praise!Kink fic for meg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rustywrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustywrites/gifts).



> Prompt: blissed out praise kink sub!derek.  
> Written for: rustypolished, also know as Meg, the perfect Stiles' cosplayer  
> Why: In attempt to please her enough with this sub!derek fic to earn a lacrosse hoodie
> 
> (Note: First Teen Wolf fic, first time writing dom/sub up until now I've only roleplayed as Teen Wolf characters, so apologizes if it's not what you wished for) 
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Em, who I love dearly

Falling into subspace was something that Derek didn't attain very often. He'd had a hand full of past partners, and a few left him more scarred than others. It was hard to allow himself to fall into that place with someone. Even with someone he trusted like Stiles.

But he wanted to be good for Stiles, let himself go, trust him fully for once and just let him take care of him like he promised to. He wanted to not get caught up in everything else, in every past experience that went wrong.

He wanted to let go for Stiles, probably more than Stiles' wanted him to let go.

It started with a conversation of a scene that Stiles wanted to do tonight, and he was more than eager to go along with it as well. 

Stiles explained it while they were sitting in the living room, Stiles was on the couch, leaning into the plush leather. Derek was by his feet on the floor, kneeling. His head rested against his jean clad knees occasionally looking up at him, nodding his head to show he was listening and understanding. Mousing out occasional yeses to the things Stiles was suggesting, planning for him. Only once did he say no, cringing as he did so; not wanting to upset Stiles. He’d said no the crop Stiles wanted to use, but that sort of object brought up less than great memories for him, Stiles knew that. Though he promised he’d help him overcome it, and Derek liked the sound of that

But today he didn’t want that, he didn’t want to be on edge, he didn’t want to drop. Stiles’ smiled, murmuring out a, “That’s fine, Derek. We’re only doing things that you’re comfortable with.” Continuing to comfort him by running a soothing hand through his hair, promising that he wasn’t mad or upset with him. That saying no to things was more than okay with him, that it kind of made him happy to hear them because he knew he was beginning to look out for himself, and not only trying to please his partner by sacrificing of his emotional state. It put Derek at ease to know that, to know that he was doing the right thing for both himself and Stiles, and not being selfish.

The Scene started with Stiles wrapping his arms around Derek’s hips, pulling him up onto the couch, back against the sofa, as Stiles crawled on top of him. Whispering sweet nothings into his ear, hands slipping underneath his shirt, discarding of Derek’s grey henley in one swift motion, quickly moving down Derek’s chest, grinding against his khaki covered crotch, earning a whimper from him. Nails digging into the skin of Stiles’ back as he assaulted his collar bone with kisses, and sucking in a few hickey’s for good measure. “Good boy.” Stiles grinned devilishly before beginning to tug off his jeans, giving up when he managed to shuck them down to his knees, hands slipping underneath the band of his boxers, short curls slipping between Stiles’ fingers, the tips of them just ghosting his cock. Derek outright moaned when he felt the barely there touch. “Atta boy, look at you so eager for me to make you feel good, so fucking beautiful.” he praised, other hand trails down his cheek to his neck, just petting at the skin. Derek’s cheeks flushing a light pink, sweat glistening on his brow. 

“What do you want me to do Der?” He asked softly, licking his lips, rocking against Derek, hand resting on his chest, other now just playing with the band of his boxers. 

“Fuck, You-anything please, really.” He hissed out, eyes squeezing shut, hands falling from Stiles’ back to grip into the couch, not wanting to scrap Stiles up, even if he said he liked it. He always felt a little sorry after tarnishing the pale, mole freckled skin. Then again, it was nice marking him up, having a sort of claim on him, he was Stiles, and he hoped Stiles was his. 

“Un uh.” Stiles shook his head, a teasing tone to his voice. “What did we say about you having to be more specific?” He asked, hips still rolling into Derek’s pelvis, pressing against him harder, causing him to gasp as the pleasure spiked through him. 

Searching his flustered head for words, he managed to gasp out, “Bedroom”. A please shortly followed the quick request. He wanted so many other things, but he didn’t want to be greedy, besides he was too focused on the fact that Stiles was still fully clothed to say anything more than that. 

With that request Stiles’ stopped rocking against him, sliding off his lap from where he had been straddling him. Making a come here gestured with his finger, he was waiting for Derek to stand up, before he found the smaller frame pushing him against the wall, kissing him hard and eagerly, he was sure the man was standing on his tip toes to currently reach him, but he couldn’t be sure. His eyes weren’t exactly opened, and his tongue slipping in his mouth caused him to lose his train of thoughts. 

There was quite a few similar pit stops against walls, and the stair railing, nails scraping against skin, hungry kisses, soft whispers of words and whimpers before they managed their way up to his bedroom. 

Once they made their way up into the room Stiles was more than clear with what he wanted, his whisky coloured eyes turning a darker shade of lust, tongue flickering over his lips, as he wet his mouth before speaking. For a moment Derek wondered how Stiles’ lips wear never chapped, because the amount he licked them they really should be, but they were soft and warm instead.

“Boxers off, stomach down on the bed. I’m going to get unchanged then grab the lube and be right with you, just like I said.” Stiles promised, watching Derek as he carefully slid of his boxers, walking to the bed, thinking each of his steps out. Derek knew the plan of today, but Stiles often reminded him through the scene giving him time to object or change his mind about something, it was very thoughtful of him, and something none of Derek’s previous partners had done. 

But Stiles was different like that, constantly making sure he was okay with things, never feeling bad about anything. Crawling onto his bed, Derek watched Stiles’ change out of the side of his eye, goose bumps rising on his skin against the cool mattress. Though he attempted to be discreet as he watched Stiles changed, he failed miserably, mewling softly as he watching Stiles’ half hard cock spring free from his boxers, pushing into the mattress, wishing for Stiles’ warmth to accompany him soon. 

Derek craned his neck from where it was elevated by the pillow, watching Stiles walk into the ensuite washroom, presumably to get the lube condoms, because for un explicable reasons they weren’t kept in his bedside drawer.

Derek tried to focus on his breathing as he waited for Stiles, relax into the bed. He wasn’t nervous going in to the scene, Stiles had already done a great job helping him feel comfortable, by just touching him in the living room praising him. Making sure he knew that he thought he was a good boy, but he knew better than anyone how quickly he could get wrapped up in thoughts and lose his mind set and mess everything up for not only himself but his partner as well. Stiles always told him it wasn’t his fault, and it was okay when they had to stop in the middle, but still, a part of him didn’t believe it.

His thinking was interrupted by Stiles crawling onto the bed, feeling the bed sink beneath their combined weight, a few objects dropped beside them, what Derek assumed to be the lube, and the crinkling sound of a condom. He felt lips being pressed crawling up his shoulder blades to his neck. Stiles’ stationing a hand over his back and resting against the mattress on his left side, keeping himself from pressing all his weight on Derek, holding himself up just slightly as he warm skin pressed against Derek’s. 

Eventually, Stiles situated himself so that he was sitting between Derek’s legs, fingers covered in lube, working at Derek’s tight hole, stretching him with three fingers, always just ghosting his prostate, never hitting it. By now he’d had Derek’s body memorized and he knew just what angle to tilt his fingers so they would hit it. This left Derek whimpering, begging for more, because this teasing really was going to be the end of him.

“Stiles, f-uck. Please, just god…” He trailed off, pushing himself down on Stiles, fingers, gasping with delight as they ghosted that place against, slick fingers curling in him to dodge it. By now the sheets underneath him were soaked with precome, his hands had been crossed behind his back, just the way Stiles’ liked him when he was on his stomach. Pillow soaked with spit from biting on it to quite down his moans and his vain attempt to make himself stop begging so much. 

“Patience Derek, I’m going to make it worth it, just wait baby.” Stiles murmured, tugging on the hair at the nap of his neck, as he flexed his fingers in him, earning another strangled moan.

When Stiles finally hit his prostate, it took most of his will power to keep himself from coming. It was the touch he had waited for so long, and it was shooting through his body, hips bucking into the bed as Stiles pressed up on it again.

Derek could practically hear the grin in his voice when he murmured, “You like that? When I touch you like that, and you make those pretty little noise I love so much.” His hand crawling down his spine, petting at his lower back, before removing his fingers. Derek started mewling at the lost contact, suddenly feeling very empty.

“You remember your safe word?” Stiles asked, in between the sound of rustling foil, a slight groan falling from Stiles’ lips, Derek could only imagine Stiles slipping on the condom, stroking his pulsing cock.  
“Savaria.” Derek whispered out, back arching into the bed, impatiently waiting for Stiles. Savaria was the first word of an elevator company name, ‘Savaria Concord Lifts’ was the full name, but Stiles didn’t know that, in fact he never really questioned his safe word, he just shrugged and went with it. Derek wasn’t sure why he’d chosen that as his safe word, it just came to mind when he’d first been asked what it was. 

“Very good.” He whispered, causing Derek to grin slightly at the small praise. “Now roll over on your back for me.” He instructed. Derek quickly did as told, moving away from the wet spot of precome that had collected on the bed. Stiles’ eyes lit up as he was once again faced with Derek, neck now covered in hickey’s that had developed well, while Stiles was stretching him, and kissing him as much as humanly possible

“God you’re so pretty, look at that mess you made, just for me. So turned on, and wanting.” He purred, hand pressing into the warm spot of damp fabric, before crawling on top of Derek, hard cock pressed against the inside of his thigh. “Ready?” He asked, his voice a whisper, as his hand slid up Derek’s painfully hard cock. 

“Yes, Stiles, please...f-.” He whimpered, bucking into his hand. 

“Please what?” He grinned, moving his hips, so his cock was rubbing against him, skin slick with lube. 

“Fuck me. Please fuck me.” He groaned, and he guessed that was enough for Stiles, because before he knew it the head of his cock was pressing into him. Derek gasping for breath, hands finding his way to hold Stiles hips, keening for more. Stiles’ hands moved to press against his chest, nails dragging over the skin, and he moved himself deeper. 

“So good Derek, you’re doing so good baby.” He murmured, half lidded eyes, looking down at him through his thick dark eyelashes. 

Leaning down Stiles’ pressed a hot messy kiss to Derek’s already swollen lips, nipping at his bottom lip, before starting to thrust into him.

Keep his rhythm slow and steady, though each trust was hard, caused whimpers and moans to slip from Derek’s lips, body filled with the feeling of pure ecstasy as he hit his prostate.

“Shit!” He cursed, feeling the pleasure shot through his body. “There, right there, Stiles. Please.” He begged, toes curling.

“Mmmhm, okay. But only because you’re so good.” He murmured, sounding completely unaffected by this, and the only reason he knew Stiles was, was because of the moans, and occasional slew of swear words.

It didn’t take Derek long after that for him to whimper for Stiles’ to let him come, and once he gave him the okay (promptly after Stiles’ had cummed himself). He was spilling hot and messy all over himself and Stiles, who had a hand combing gently through his hair, watching him contently, a small smile on his face as he slipped out of him. Moving to rest against him for a moment, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“You were amazing Derek, everything I hoped for.” He murmured, still petting at his hair, Derek eyes were half shut as he glanced at Stiles a lazy smile playing on his face, it felt so good to be praised like that, to know he’d pleasured his partner. 

Derek fell into a haze after that, barely hearing Stiles’ as he spoke, barely hearing him as he promised to be right back because he was headed to get a washcloth to clean them up and new sheets.

Derek laid in bed, waiting for Stiles returned, in a happy bliss, feeling great about the scene, feeling great about himself, and the mole freckled boy. It had only felt like it’d been seconds when Stiles returned, cleaning him with a warm wash cloth, wiping the sweat away on his forehead, then swiping away the cooled come on his chest. Gently lifting Derek off the bed with a soft kiss as he changed the sheet. Placing him back in bed even gentler, the two of them crawling underneath the sheets. Stiles’ gangly limbs wrapping around Derek once he’d shut the lights off. Completely content between the clean sheets, and warm Stiles.

The last thing he heard before falling to sleep was, “I love you Derek, always. You were amazing, and always are.”


End file.
